Angel's Lullaby
by RoseAspen
Summary: After being left in charge by her parents, Isabelle had to deal with Jace's stubbornness and rebellious attitude. Hodge had to be left unknown to the pair's deed. Jace was forced comfort her when a monstrous event shook her. ONE SHOT


"Where are you going?" A feminine voice accusingly asked.

"Somewhere." 'Somewhere out of your presence, out of this hellhole,' he thought.

"And where is that?"

"No idea."

She shot him a furious look before asking again, voice completely losing its control.

"Don't use that line to me."

"Why do you care anyway?" Jace asked a bit annoyed. "Afraid of losing me?"

"Purely platonic, if you mean it that way. And I'm in charge."

"So?"

"So, you _are not_ going anywhere until I say so," putting a hand in her hips.

"You don't control me, Iz." He turned around and pushed the elevator buttons. It gave a slight, ancient 'ding' and opened the door as it reached the level.

"Oh yes, I do."

Unknowing to him, Isabelle got out her whip and coiled it around his foot. Instantly, Jace dropped down, face first.

"What the-? Let me go, you Barbie brat!" He squirmed under the chain-like bound but to no avail. Cautiously, he had his hand behind him, creeping slowly at the dagger at his back. "Stay and I'll let you go." Eyeing the girl who looked like she could kill a dozen Raveners, he gripped the thing and readied it to cut the whip if he needs to.

"As if." He spat while getting out his knife and aimed it at her whip. Isabelle, shocked and cursing, pulled the gold back before it can be damaged. Her prisoner pushed himself to the elevator, already halfway through the gate, closed and pushed the call button desperately.

She kept banging the gate, wanting to open it but it was already going down. Jace mockingly waved and sent her a wink, the ride going. A shout broke through out at the Institute.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JACE WAYLAND! Come back and I'll cut your head off!"

"Sure, sweet Isabelle. Take care, too." She gagged at his saccharine sweet voice.

"You don't!"

The last she saw of him was his triumphant smirk.

* * *

><p>After an anger-filled half a minute filled with endless pacing, the elevator came back with a 'ding.' Pushing the button, she waited until it reached the ground and chase after the bloke.<p>

Darting out of the Institute, she looked around for the telltale sign of blond hair butthe empty street held no evidence of a recent disturbance. Leaving the Institute and follow the dimwit would mean she failed her job but allowing Jace to roam around with the strict prohibition her parents had left her was the same. Debating mentally, she went to the main road, thinking Hodge wouldn't mind waking up in an empty church.

He was already 15 meters away, his blond locks stood out among the black and browns and was barely visible. She raced for him, whip dangling from her hips. It was a short distance but with the herds of mundane blocking her way constantly, she had to tread carefully and it was absolutely _not easy._ She thanked the Angel she was wearing sneakers today. The prank her brothers pulled by hiding all her shoes seemed to be a blessing in awful disguise.

The sun was slanting upon the clouded sky. She would've stopped and admired the setting and notice the weird looks given to her by the dog-walkers as her untied ebony tresses flew behind her. It was a gorgeous day for long walks and chasing butterflies, indeed.

But she was not up for it. No butterflies could distract her. She was chasing Jace and Jace she will get.

He was exceeding only five meters now. She willed herself faster and more when she saw him turn around the corner. The beating of her heart became faster, louder. She panicked and turned at the same corner but it was already empty so she stopped; annoyance and fury bubbling. It was a blasted crossroad. Walking to the center, she glanced at every corner.

"Gotcha!" She whispered and followed him; unknowing Jace knew and was enjoying every minute of their little game.

* * *

><p>Surreptitiously, Jace was smiling to himself, whistling low, quiet tunes peculiar to mundanes, hand in his pocket. He was leading her somewhere, somewhere she shouldn't know. The man turned again and released a sigh of relief. He's here.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabelle rushed, she losing him. When she sensed something, she got out her silvery-golden whip and half-strode, half-run as she heard a loud sigh, tired one. Her footsteps echoed in the lone hallway, and then she turned around. A loud gasp escaped her lips.<p>

In front of her were three Raveners. Two were attacking Jace and the other was slowly crumpling into ashes. He caught his eye for a moment before he continued blocking and sending offensive attacks at the two demons. Running to his aid, she lashed with all her might at the smaller demon, hoping it was easier to kill. It would one down, then. She lashed and lashed at its back, her whip's end stained with black blood. The demon, realizing the pain, faced her, its tail posed to sting. Pivoting to the side, she slammed the flagellum-like weapon straight into its eye. It yelped in pain before making its way to her.

The problem was, she cornered and there was no way to escape it but to pass the monster. Sensing her action, it moved faster than she had expected, her whip of no use. She lost her balance and dizzied out as the blood gushed from her cut.

She heard a shout and wails before the darkness blinded her sight.

* * *

><p>Isabelle stirred, a hot pain shot through her arm. Slowly, she pried her eyes open and saw glinting lights. She wondered where she was before the earlier events went back to her. Her sight cleared after profuse blinking. It was the stars that were shining, the dark sky was dotted with millions of it and she pointed out few constellations mentally. It was a cold night but her body felt numb from the hours of staying here.<p>

Hours. She had no idea how long she had been here. Had Jace left-

"I had to ask the Nixies to heal you, Barbie. Follow me again and you'll die." Jace's lethal, cold voice had broken her musings with a deathly calmness familiarity.

"Well, pardon me. I was just doing what I'm supposed to do," she croaked out, her throat was parched and speaking was a definite torture.

"You're forgiven." Her face was the mask of astonishment, affronted at the latest comeback. She had, after all, never apologized and never will. It wasn't her fault! "You sound like a frog." He added as an afterthought, choking his laughter.

"Jace!" She cleared her throat after. She tried to sit up and leaned at the bark of a tree.

Jace's laughter echoed throughout the place. She glared at him before joining his contagious mirth.

"Look around." He said soon after their voices drowned. Her breath was caught in her throat and let out a gasp. In front of them was a lake, still as a frozen picture broke by small ripples here and there and sudden glow of bright colors, mermaid's hair. The full moon and the millions of stars were reflected it its dark immobility. When she looked back at him eyes wide, she saw a single red rose twirling his in hand and noticed the rose bush around them, blocking the view of whatever lays behind it.

He was fighting a smile and amusement was clear in his eyes. He handed the rose to her but was caught off guard at her next move. Yes, he had expected her to thank him but she never thought she would _attack_ him with a hug. His back landed with a thump. He relaxed his stiff posture after a few moments and closed his eyes. Putting a hand in her hair, brushing it and the other at her back, he savored the moment; her floral scent, the feel of her skin, the warmth of her embrace…

They lied there for a long time, just hugging each other before he noticed the sudden gasp and the hot droplets seeping in his thin white shirt. He tried to make her face him but she shook her head and buried it in his shoulders.

"I was really afraid back then although it was just three demons." Jace stayed quiet, a bit flabbergasted. Isabelle, who had rarely showed vulnerability, was saying she was afraid and to him who is likely to taunt her after this. "I thought it was going to kill me, _you_." Tears continued to soak his shirt. Smiling seemed inappropriate at this moment but he couldn't fight it. He thought about her lack of trust in his skills. But nevertheless, he continued to rub his hand at her hair down to her back and did the only thing he knew that'll comfort someone, her. He sang.

His voice was low and quiet, like the way he hummed in the hallway. It was a bit out of tune but she didn't care. His voice soothed her.

It was an old lullaby from Idris, she recognized, almost long forgotten by many. The song was meant to ease the pain of someone distressed and it did what it should.

He stopped, eyes wide when he felt her lips graze lightly on his cheeks. He continued singing but Isabelle's voice whispered in his ear, "Thank you." When she laid her head back, turned to do the same. His voice came out muffled when he pecked at her check and his breathing tickled her. Jace tightened his hold of her while continuing the song. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the scent before leaving a kiss.

He brushed away the tresses that were framing her cheeks. The girl was already sleeping, a trace of a small smile lingering. He stared back at the sky, the moon was perched in it full glory along with littering stars above.

"I guess we'll stay here for a bit."


End file.
